Wonderwall
by Marmel C.c
Summary: When the team is about to separate as most of them find better oportunities in other cities, they realize how close they became. But some of them are meant to find each other again.SaraGreg and slightly Yo!Bling.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Our fourth story by ourselves:). The bunch of feelings that we felt along this last year in the school where we've been for 11 years, just motivated us to write this D.

It goes for Miky,Dany,Taty,Nady and the rest of the form, that made this year the best we could ever ask for, and one we'll never forget. And for you C.c...we just love you;).

Wonderwall

Seven years had passed. The very first day they met each other, they could have never imagined that after so many years, they would have to break apart. They were something that most of them only wished as children, a family. A normal one, with problems, fights from time to time...but with the good things as well; they supported each other through rough times, joined when it was the time to make a hard decision, although they had their differences.

Working together for so many years gave them the chance to get to know each other better than they had ever thought they would. Of course, you can never get along with everyone, or at least have a great friendship with everyone, so most of them developed their friendship little by little.

First of all there was Grissom, the bugman supervisor who had been by their sides most of the times. He was the example to follow for most of them, but he was certainly very far away from being perfect. The relationship he had had with Sara a while ago didn't work because he was actually married with his job, and couldn't put anything before it, not even her.

Catherine was the mother they would have always liked to have while they were growing up, but after several boyfriends and a horrible marriage, which couldn't end worse, she found love with Warrick. They had been dating for a while now, and were thinking of moving to Los Angeles, where they had received a job offer.

Nick, who had developed a nice friendship with Sara, was thinking of moving to Texas as well. He had been dating a girl named Stacy for a few months, and she had a job in Texas, where she promised she would be able to get him one as a CSI, too.

Sara had been suspended for few weeks after her romance with Grissom had come out, but she wasn't fire because she had made clear that they had broken up a few weeks before. But she wasn't leaving Vegas, and knowing that most of her co-workers were leaving, she was seriously thinking of transferring. She was indeed really embarrassed by the result of her relationship with Grissom, It wasn't among her plans for everyone to find out about another of her disastrous relationships.

But everything worked well after all, although she had been very hurt the first weeks, she had found a very good support, Greg. He had been by her side all the time, even the very night Grissom broke up with her. She had gone to his apartment, not wanting to break down in front of him; but he was really sensitive with her at that time, like he had been through the last few years.

Sara didn't really know Greg's feelings for her, but the truth was that Greg had felt something for her since the first time, not knowing exactly which thing that was, but knowing it had been getting bigger by the passing of time. He was her best friend after all, always hoping to become something more. Maybe he would have a chance sooner than he'd ever imagined.

Greg wasn't leaving Vegas either, the last thing he wanted was to return to his parent's city, after finding his own place in Vegas, where he belonged. But after all the troubles with the inquest, he had found work at another lab, where he would be safer after the threatening during the inquest.

The whole team had been preparing mentally for the day for a month, saying over and over again that they would always be together, because after all they had been through, distance was just numbers.

But inside, there were all broken, Sara especially, knowing she would be the only one who would stay in the lab where they have been sharing almost 7 years now, and her only reason to leave was that she would be alone otherwise.

Time was running, and they all knew it would come, sooner or later. Catherine already had all her stuff in boxes in her house, Nick had sent almost everything to Texas, and Grissom had disappeared to his place, not giving signs of wanting to work again, but he had received his ex-coworkers several times at home.

Seven years had passed; even though they thought it would come slowly, at the end all of them knew they were wrong. Here they were, trying to be together most of the time, enjoying every single thing of work, like the cases, the meals at the lab or outside.

And the very last night they had together, because Nick was leaving the next morning, and Catherine and Warrick, with Lindsey of course, the next week, they were going to a club to celebrate in Vegas style...but a few things would change that night.

TBC

**A/N:** **Let us know what you think. And Happy New Year to you all! Thanks Kegel for the betta!!.**

•**Marmel♪**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, we know, long time without updating XD. But the truth is that we've going through some hard times, and we were also gone for a few weeks for vacations, so we didn't have much time to update. We dedicate this chapter to THEM, they know who 'them' are, and we know they are always with us. Hope you like it! (**

**Wonderwall 2**

They had agreed to met at the door at the lab by the end of their last shift, and then go to the club for the good bye-night. It was unbelievable, even for them, to realize how fast the days had passed, in a few hours they would be at, probably, one of the most important meeting of their lives.

Of course, the most of them, except maybe for Nick, Cath and Greg, didn't have a clue about how to choose a nice, and good club for them to spend such an important night. So, that was Greg's homework, and he did it well, the Club Hard Rock was almost the best in town.

But when they finished shifts, and they met at the entrance of the lab, there was a little change of plans.

"Well Greg, where are we going to celebrate such a big night for these kids, I mean, for us?" Sara asked in a sarcastic tone, making the rest of the team frowned at her.

"Actually, we're going to the Hard Rock...I hope you all agree". Greg spoke in a slow tone, he still didn't know what kind of reaction his co-workers would have.

They all stared at him like processing the information that had come up of his mouth.

"Wait a minute, you're expecting us to go to one of the most fashionable clubs in town dressed like this?" Catherine asked with eyes wide open and glancing at each of her co-workers.

"Emh...now I guess we could meet over there in, an hour?" . Greg knew it wasn't a good idea to contradict the blonde in a moment like that.

"That sounds much better...then, see you there in an hour!" Cath said as she walked away from the group towards her vehicle.

The rest of the team made their separate ways to their places. Actually an hour was nothing in comparison to what it takes Catherine to get ready for an event like that...but it was better than not time at all.

Once Sara arrived at her place, she took a quick shower, and stood thoughtful in front of her closet in a try to decide what to wear. She finally chose a black knee-length skirt, and a

She received a text message a few minutes later from Greg, asking if she wanted a ride to the club. She agreed.

Forty minutes later, Greg picked her up, he was wearing a pair of nice jeans, and a black shirt, nothing too extraordinary.

Once they arrived, they saw all of their co-workers talking and laughing in the entrance of the club, in a long queue to enter the place. They approached them, and they were very surprised to see that Grissom was also there.

They got into the place a few minutes later, and they sat in a nice table, from where they could see the dance-floor full of people having fun and illuminated by lights of different colors.

They toasted for all the things they had passed through together, good or bad, and for all the things that were about to come. While they were toasting and laughing, a song started playing on the background of the club,

**The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face  
So hold me 'til the sun burns out  
I won't be lonely when I'm down**

'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour Seems much longer

They shared probably one of the best talks they'd ever had, recalling past memories, and taunting each other from time to time about a few moments.

**I never doubted you at all  
The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall?  
(Stand by and watch them fall)  
So hold me 'til the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear**

After almost two and a half hours talking and sharing all of their experiences, Grissom stood up from the table, as the team looked at him.

"Guys, I have to go now. You know me, and it's time for me to get ready for another shift, I think I'm ready to get back to the work". Everyone stared at him, he sounded pretty serious.

"Are you ready to get back to work, without us, of course?" Catherine asked, giving him a warm smile.

"I'm not going back to work 'without you'. Although you think I know a lot of things, I've learnt from you guys as much as you've learnt from me, I'm proud I had the chance to be your supervisor".

"We'll talk later" he said in his usual calm tone, as he left the club, without even look behind.

**'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah when I've got you  
Oh to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together**

**Yeah I got you  
Oh to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah cause I've got you  
To make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together  
Yeah I got You...**

The rest of them enjoyed the night. Warrick and Cath shared a few dances, while Nick told Sara and Greg about his dream-girl.

After several songs have passes, and Cath and Warrick have gone dancing a pretty much slow song, it was Greg's turn. He softly took her for both hands and led a very confused and embarrassed Sara to the dance floor.

She really didn't know what to do once they were there, Greg grab her from behind as a house music song started to play. She slowly let the rhythm lead her, as she danced with him. But she wasn't really paying attention to the music, but his hands slowly grabbing her.

Nick and the others two looked at both CSIs having fun and at Sara laughing from time to time about Greg's jokes.

"He's been the only one who has made her laugh that much during the time we know her" Cath said staring as Greg made her spin, both smiling widely.

"I bet you they're going to find each other again...he'll never give up on her". Nick looked at Warrick as he crossed his arms.

As the song finished, Greg spinned Sara once again and she hugged him tightly, now realizing what she was about to loose.

They returned to the table holding hands, and with several pair of eyes staring at them. Until all of them left, she rested her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand from time to time.

TBC

**A/N: Well, thanks again for reading and please leave a review on your way out:D. Thanks _remoob1513 _for her review ), we appreciate it a lot!! ).**

**And thanks Kegel for the beta ;) ;). R & R!!**

•**Marmel♪**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone, do you remember us?, or this story?, lol, we don't expect you to, so don't worry ;).

Well, we know it's been quite much time, the only sort of excuse we can give you is that we've been going through a very crappy few months. We are still trying to get completely used to our new school, the schedule is a completely hassle, and we've been having more than just a few problems involving one of the most important things for us in the world.

We just wanna apologize for making you-very few, lol, readers- wait for this, and we hope you enjoy it. :D

Wonderwall 3

2 moths later...

And time had flied. The next day of the last party each of them had followed their way, some of them together, the other by themselves. Though they knew it would be hard to have the same strong friendship they had when they worked together, all of them had made their best, trying to call often and keeping each other informed.

But Sara and Greg didn't need to use the phone that much, as they met several times per week, sometimes for dinner or just to catch up. They actually miss the rest of what once was Grissom's team, it still felt like something was missing, and working with other people could make them felt it even more. No one knew them as their old partner did, and didn't understand their reactions as well.

24th of February, they went out to dinner at a pretty high-class restaurant, just because Greg felt like doing it.

"They say I need to go out more" Sara said as they were waiting for their orders. The place was quiet, probably because the people was like that as well, and the lights were slight, giving the idea of complete privacy.

"They are still getting to know you, Sara". He said calmly, but completely sure of saying the right thing. 'We are starting over again, you know. We have to meet knew people, make friends, trust and maybe even tell them our personal things someday '

'Not gonna happen, I don't think I will be able to do that again". She sounded sad, and she was. It had been hard enough to say it to people you deeply trust, and now they had to do it with strangers?.

He stared at her, somehow knowing she hadn't finished yet.

'It will never be the same again. I couldn't trust new people as I trust the guys and you, it's just...'.

"Complicated", they said at the same time, both looking away from each other.

They had dinner like everytime, talked about everything that went through their minds at the time and had a nice night; but something was different. Both Sara and Greg were starting to realize how much they missed their past lives, working on the same lab, seeing each other everyday and just spending time together.

Although they got together almost everyday and call each other all the time, it was getting really hard not to get depressed about all the changes.

Once they finished their meal, they went for a walk before Greg decided to drive Sara home. They walk through the Strip on its brilliant night, with their arms hooked together. They were passing through a comfortable silence, until Greg finally spoke.

"Have you talked to anyone at your new lab?". For her it was a sudden question, and it took her by surprise, but all she did was answered with the truth.

"Actually, I haven't, they approached and starting talking to me...". Her answer provoked a chuckle from her friend. It was like she was amazed by the fact that people you've never seen before, would try to talk to you.

"And how did that go?" Greg asked as he glanced at her, with an smile still on his face.

"I don't know. I had my first case with a woman called Jill something, please don't ask for last names, I barely remember some names", she said in a sarcastic tone, also smiling to herself.

"Any guy?. Is there someone bothering you, just give me a name and I'll take care of it". Sara laughed at his comment, in despite of the joking tone he had, she knew that in some way he meant what he said. He was always trying to protect her.

"Thanks for that, but no guy. I know there's a John and an Alan around, but I haven't ID them yet".

Sara glanced at Greg just in time to catch an smile on his face, followed by a long sigh.

"Is everything Ok, Greg?" she couldn't help asking, she just wanted to make sure he was alright.

"Have you ever met one person, who from the minute he or her became your friend, you realized he or her would be in your life forever?. But not because that person told you, just because you felt that way." His sad tone and the expression in his eyes when he looked up at her, almost broke her heart, he was truly expecting an honest answer for her.

Sara stared at him, taking his hand in hers and smiling slightly.

"Now I know I have, and nothing or no one can beat that. Because it's you. Because of you it's why I haven't hit the ground yet with all of this freaking changes, and why I'm making a big try to fit into my new lab. Otherwise, I'll just be the anti-social new girl on the place, who doesn't talk to anyone and no one likes her". She finished speaking an took a deep breath, looking sadly at the floor.

He stared at her, even though she wasn't even looking at him. She made him feel so good when he was depressed or confused about something, or even with no reason.

Anyone who could see them would say that without each other, they probably would have fade apart through the drastic changes during the last year.

And the feeling the felt every time they had to enter each one labs, was strange. Sara could sometimes felt okay there, but they where moments when she started asking herself how could the last 6 years happened so fast, and realized that you never know how much something or someone means to you until you lost it. That wasn't going to happen with Greg, because she was not going to take the risk of losing him. Greg, on the other side, was obviously more sociable than Sara was, but he had also found himself lost at his new job. Missing his old partners all the time and also wondering how the time had flied so bloody fast.

But seeing each other pretty often was certainly helping to keep themselves together, because they had something that none of their new partners knew about...they had each other.

**A/N: ****So, what do you think?, we could really use some reviews right now, lol.**

**This is for you guys, we won't give up on you, you are always with us. Siemprecnuds**

**Thanks girls for always being there, you mean so much –chiks las amamos, gracias por estar ahí siempre-. Be strong...**

**Kegel thanks for the beta, you are awesome girl:D.**

•**Marmel♪**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We know, it's been decades since the last time we updated, and we're sorry for that...**

**We just want to dedicate this chapter to all those who have been there for us during this year of changes.**

**And to you, welcome to the family (L).**

**Hope you all like and we apologize ...**

**Wonderwall 4**

Catherine found herself at her new place in New York, just arriving after a long shift at her new lab. The fact that she and Warrick had been given different shifts wasn't helping them at all, but they were completely decided to make their relationship work.

She dropped her purse and jacket on the couch, letting herself fall on it; she could really use some rest. Suddenly, Warrick got out of the bedroom, looking pretty tired himself, and sat next to her.

"How was your day?" he asked sweetly.

"What do you want me to say? It's absolutely exhausting, I can't believe we used to complain about Grissom," she said letting out a long sigh as she took his hand in hers.

"I know, I missed those times as well, but we have to get used to this if we really want to stay in New York." She stared at the floor without answering right away. She was thinking about something else.

"You have something on your mind. I know that look," Warrick said with a smile on his face. After almost a year dating her, he was capable of identifying almost every expression on her face.

"I do. I think we should call the team, you know. We haven't talked to them for a while now, and I'd love to hear from them." They looked at each other, until Warrick gave her a short kiss and stood up to reach the phone.

"You mean, now?" She opened her eyes widely as her boyfriend gave her the phone.

"Well, we don't know their schedules yet, but we could at least ask them when we can call them, or get all together," he said in his most comprehensive tone. She bit her lip. It was a hard call for her, talking to them after so long.

"Ok, who should I call first?" They stared at each other for a while, trying to decide who of them should be the first one. After a few minutes, they spoke at the same time. "Grissom".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After almost one hour and a half talking to their ex-supervisor, they hang up, deciding that they'd meet up in a week in a restaurant of NY, since Grissom would be staying there for almost a month, giving around 6 seminars about entomology. He was now dedicating himself to this, and he sounded very satisfied about it when he talked to the couple. He had found his second favorite job, and his second passion.

But as happy as he thought he was with his new job, Grissom had found someone on his way to the University who he'd have never expected; Greg. Actually it turned out to be a very pleasant moment for both of them, since Greg was as glad to see him as Grissom was himself. They talked for a while, and Greg told him that he had met with Sara the day before for lunch, that they had been hanging out lately, and that he was also keeping in touch with Nick.

When they had finally said goodbye, Grissom found himself staring at his ex-CSI, while he was processing a routine scene, with two more people, whom Grissom didn't know. It caused a strange feeling in him, not seeing Greg around his usual co-workers. Thoughts started to make a mess in his head as he realized he was late for his class; so he just turned around and got in his vehicle once again, giving his ex–CSI one last look.

**A/N: ****Short chapter, we know...**

**Thanks Kegel for the beta (L).**

**"Wünscht mir Glück heute, Leute".**

**R & R please...**

**. Marmel .**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Well, this will be probably the last chapter for the year, but the good news is that we passed all of our subjects, so we're oficially on holidays :D.

Sorry it took so long as always, hope you like it. 

Wonderwall 5 

_6 months later, in Los Angeles._

It was just another cold day in November. It had passed some time since Grissom had had news about his ex-CSIs, but today he'd receive some shocking ones.

He was having a coffee with some of his college colleagues, chatting about some of their last classes and the very good improvement of some of their students, when his cellphone started ringing.

"If you excuse me..." he said as he quickly turned around and checked the caller ID.

'_**Greg Sanders Calling.'**_

"Hello?" His tone sounded much more amazed that he would have liked to, but he really couldn't believe it was indeed Greg who was giving him a call.

"_... Hey Griss! I hope you still remember me__ It's Greg..."_

Grissom's face lit up without him noticing. That voice was indeed Greg's; the voice he had heard many times asking him for advice; sometimes even saying truths that he would had never admitted, and now that voice sounded more cheerful than ever.

"Hi Greg, it's been some time." It was the only thing to say that came to his mind at the moment.

"_Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to know if you were busy at the moment; I have a few __things to__ tell you and __… well, do you have time now?"_

"Well, I'm about to enter a class in 10 minutes, so if you can't sum up your news by then, I'd be glad if you could call me later and we could talk calmly."

"_Oh, __okay. I'll__ give you a call around 8 p.m.; it that time alright?" _Grissom realized right away that Greg's tone sounded disappointed, but they'd be able to talk better later.

"That time is perfect. I'll be waiting for your call," he answered, the smile never leaving his face.

"_We'll talk later, then. Have a good class, Griss." _It had been so long since someone had called him that, it was like going back a year in time in what felt like one second.

"Hold on Greg, I need to ask you something...is everything alright?" Grissom couldn't resist asking him that; it just didn't seem real that Greg would call him after so long just to ask him how he was doing.

"_Never better_," he said simply, and hung up, leaving the entomologist with an indescribable intrigue.

He slowly closed his phone, and passed his colleagues without knowing where he was going. Although he completely got lost in his thoughts for a few minutes, when he finally came back to reality, he grabbed his things and made his way to his class.

"Good morning, future professionals..." he said as stepped into the classroom, starting once again one of the experiences he liked the most, teaching.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back to Las Vegas._

A very professional Sara entered her apartment, carrying a few bags and her purse, trying her best to close the door without dropping anything.

"Let me help you with you that," Greg walked quickly from the kitchen, taking some bags from her hands and closing the door for her.

"Thanks. By the way, I didn't expect you so early around here," she inquired, giving him a loving kiss, before she made her way through the apartment.

"Actually, I asked to leave early today. I needed to make an important phone call," he answered, following her to the kitchen.

"Grissom?" she guessed, giving him a quick glance.

"How the hell did you find out? I never said a word about it." Greg was frustrated, the whole thing was supposed to be a surprise for her. He left the bags near the counter and made his way to the sofa, where he sat down without saying a word.

"Oh, C'mon, you can't be that disappointed...it was kind of obvious, you know," she said in the most relaxed tone she could, trying her best to get an answer. But nothing came out of Greg's mouth.

Taking a deep sigh, she sat next to her fiancé, who was staring at something right in front of him. She scrutinized his face for a few minutes before taking his hand in hers, as she put her head on his shoulder.

"We can call him together now, if you want," she said sweetly, not moving from her actual position.

"I'd like that." He looked down at her, with a smile on his face. They had been dating for about 5 months, and even when it didn't seem much, they were absolutely sure that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

He kissed her forehead and stood up to reach the phone; once he was sitting next to her again, he dialed Grissom's number and took her hand again.

Grissom found himself reading a book sitting on his couch, after a long day of work. Despite the fact that he was completely concentrated on his book, as soon as his cellphone started ringing, he left his book aside and answered that expected call.

"_Hello again, Greg,_" he answered in his usual relaxed tone.

"Hi Griss." Greg didn't want to sound nervous, but the truth was that he had no idea how his old friend would take the news.

"_So, now that we can talk in peace, tell me, how have you been doing?_" Grissom had solid intentions of making this phone call last as long as he could; it just felt so good hearing about someone you cared after so long.

"Well, there's actually much to tell. I'm still working at the other lab in LV, the schedule is not so good...although it wasn't either while we still worked together...Hey! Oh, I'm sorry I said that Griss.."

The situation managed to make Grissom laugh. He realized right away that Greg wasn't alone, and that the person who was with him hadn't liked his schedule comment.

"_It's okay, Greg. Now, I'd like to ask you something, and I want __you to__ be completely honest with me, do you agree with that?_" He said in a defying tone, knowing Greg wasn't able to lie to him, no matter how hard he tried.

"Ehem, of course I'll be honest with you, you can ask anything." Greg was starting to get nervous, and he was almost sure that Grissom had found out he wasn't alone...after all, it was Grissom he was talking to, not some amateur CSI.

"_You are not alone, aren't you? And also, I'm pretty certain I know the person who is with you._" He sounded so confident about himself that Greg wasn't able to lie to him.

"I should have known you'd noticed...no, I'm not alone...in none of the meanings of the word." Grissom heard an unmistakable laugh behind Greg's voice. Now he could almost predict the news the young CSI wanted to tell him.

"Someone wants to say hello to you..." His heart stopped for a minute as he heard Greg passing the phone to someone else...

"How are you doing, Griss?" Sara said, laughing softly as Greg kissed her cheek and kept staring at her.

"_I'm very good; I work at the University here in LA, in addition I learn more and more everyday...I'm couldn't be happier. What about you?_" He could almost see her face listening patiently to what he was telling her, with Greg by her side, making her laugh.

"Same here, I'm very happy with my job as well, but my life is also better than ever…," she answered, happiness making its appearance in her voice.

"_So, what's the big news you guys have for me?_" Grissom decided to ask, not wanting to hold his breath anymore.

"We have some big news for you, Griss..." Greg's voice was being heard once again, and he sounded more excited than ever.

After a few seconds of pause, Grissom could hear the couple whispering near the phone, apparently discussing which would be the best way of giving him the 'big news'.

"We're getting married, Griss." Sara spoke this time, and she showed a very happy tone, full of expectation. Grissom couldn't believe it. It had been only 6 months ago where he had met Greg by accident at a crime scene, and he had told him he and Sara had been 'hanging out' lately...and now they were getting married.

"So...what do you think? Are you giving us permission or do we have to get married abroad?" Greg said unable of hiding his laugh and evident happiness. Grissom could also hear Sara's soft laugh behind Greg's...they were indeed happy about getting married.

"That's great to hear, congratulations," he was happy for them, although it seemed like time had flown since the last time he had seen them.

"Actually, the whole point of this call, apart from giving you the news, is to invite you to the wedding...you have to come Griss, it won't be the same if you don't." Greg was trying to convince him before even giving him the chance to answer, it was so typical for the young CSI.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. Just tell me when and where."

**A/N: ** Well, what do you think people? . We wanna wish you all a MERRY X-MAS AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL THE FF COMUNITY, LOL.

Thnks Kegel fot the beta. (LLL.

Maaarmel;


End file.
